


Пристанище прошлого

by Ardel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллу и Ганнибалу нужно укрытие на несколько часов. Увы, Уилл как раз знает подходящее место...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пристанище прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shelter of Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536721) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



> Огромное спасибо мой бете Ларри.

— Никогда не думал, что придётся... — пробормотал Уилл, припарковав краденую машину у раскрошившегося бордюра.

Он отвез их на двадцать кварталов от отеля, подальше от богатых белых районов. Когда они подъехали к крыльцу, напротив стояла неприметная машина наружного наблюдения, и Уилл просто проехал дальше. Ганнибал был абсолютно уверен, что власти не знали, кого именно ищут — не то никогда бы не отнеслись к операции настолько халатно.

Уилл, явно близко знакомый с этими улицами, ехал как человек, который точно знает, куда направляется. Райончик был, если пользоваться местным слэнгом, весьма задрипанным. Конечно, не самый опасный, что можно найти в Детройте, но дома вокруг знавали лучшие дни: поросший мхом сайдинг, выбитые окна, ступеньки, заваленные пустыми банками из-под пива и осколками бутылок.

Ганнибал с любопытством разглядывал окрестности, пока Уилл вел их куда-то по неровному тротуару. То здесь, то там попадались новогодние украшения — по всей видимости, некоторые жители пытались приукрасить свой убогий район, что им откровенно не удалось. Мятые выцветшие украшения для газонов, кажется, столетней давности, безвкусные гирлянды, в которых перегоревших лампочек больше, чем работающих.

— Машину угонят и разберут на запчасти в течение часа, — сказал Уилл.

К тому времени, когда станет известно, что ее угнали, все будет выглядеть так, словно она вообще не существовала. Практичное, хоть и не особенно изящное решение их проблем.

Завернув за угол, Уилл подвел их к одноэтажному зданию, когда-то желтого цвета. На доме не было никаких украшений. На крыльце стояло сломанное кресло-качалка, а москитная сетка на покосившейся внешней двери была порвана. Ганнибал прекрасно видел, какие эмоции испытывал Уилл, поднимаясь по ступенькам и отрывисто стуча в дверь. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Отвращение, печаль и самое интригующее — стеснение.

Изнутри послышался шорох. Ганнибал с улицы слышал звук телевизора. Так близко к дому можно было даже разобрать слова. Какая-то программа о природе. Стариковское ворчание. Ганнибал чувствовал слабый запах разложения и соленой воды, а когда дверь открылась, в нос ударил перегар от виски и запах старых книг с засаленными от времени страницами.

Лысая макушка. Оставшиеся волосы — каштановые, поредевшие, побитые сединой. Смуглая загрубевшая от солнца кожа. Глубокие морщины вокруг глаз и между бровей говорили о десятилетиях прищуров и недовольных мин, но складки вокруг рта напоминали о частых дружеских улыбках. 

И хотя едва ли многие заметили бы сходство, но Ганнибал видел такие же как у Уилла брови, его скулы, изгиб и полноту губ. Увидев этого старика, Ганнибал мог заполнить пробелы, мысленно нарисовав портрет женщины, которая внесла равный вклад в генетику его Уилла.

— Папа, — судя по тону, Уилл смирился с происходящим. 

— Уилл, — хрипло сказал старик. Бросив взгляд на Ганнибала, он заглянул за их спины, осматривая улицу. Спустя мгновение он толкнул затянутую сеткой дверь. — Вы бы зашли, пока никто копов не вызвал. Тут нечасто по ночам гости ходят. Особенно желанные.

Они вошли, остановившись неловко в захламленной ободранной прихожей.

— Спасибо, мистер Грэм, — сказал Ганнибал, постаравшись убрать из голоса слишком уж откровенное любопытство.

Грэм-старший — Джордж, как значилось в личном деле Уилла — прищурившись, посмотрел на него. Плохое зрение, ничего более. Вздохнув, мужчина повернулся спиной, жестом показав следовать за ним. 

— Я все думал, когда ты ко мне заедешь, — сказал Джордж. 

Коридор привел в кухню: выцветшие отклеившиеся обои и потертые столешницы Formica. 

Уилл вздохнул, но не отказался от стакана дешевого виски, протянутого отцом. Ганнибал вежливо принял протянутый ему стакан и заставил себя пригубить, хотя на вкус жидкость напоминала полироль для ботинок.

— И почему ты решил, что я приеду, папа?

— Думаешь, я не слежу за тем, что происходит в твоей жизни, сынок? — скрипучим голосом спросил Джордж, сделав глоток виски. — Храню все вырезки с тех времен, как ты в полиции работал и консультировал ФБР. Но сейчас сложно стало разобраться во всем, что о тебе пишут.

— И что, — фыркнул Уилл, — ты решил, что я приеду, чтобы тебе навредить?

Джордж пожал плечами.

— Была у меня такая мысль, — его взгляд метнулся к Ганнибалу, на лице на мгновение появился страх, впервые с момента их прибытия. — Не то чтобы я склонен верить тому дерьму, что о тебе пишут, но учитывая, с кем ты связался...

Уилл закатил глаза, но Джордж продолжил, не дав ему возразить:  
— Понимаешь, пишут, что у твоего... друга... весьма характерный профиль жертвы, а кто знает, что ты ему про меня наговорил.

— Папа! — простонал Уилл. Удивительно, как почти сорокалетний мужчина вдруг напомнил капризного подростка.

Лишь в этот момент Ганнибал едва ли не с восторгом понял, что Джордж поддразнивает сына, и ощутил странное удовлетворение. Поймав взгляд Ганнибала, Джордж глянул на его практически нетронутый стакан. И хотя он спокойно подтрунивал над сыном, было очевидно, что к Ганнибалу он относится с опаской и не знает, чего ждать от их приезда.

— Уверяю вас, мистер Грэм, Уилл ни разу не сказал о вас ничего дурного. С его слов было понятно, что вы делали все, что в ваших силах, учитывая обстоятельства, — мягким, успокаивающим тоном сказал Ганнибал, не отводя взгляда. 

Джордж кашлянул. Ему явно было не по себе от этого разговора, куда больше, чем от того, что его сын со своим любовником-каннибалом стояли у него на кухне. 

— Да уж, это и вправду было нелегко — для нас обоих, доктор Лектер.

— Ганнибал, пожалуйста.

На кухне повисла напряженная тишина. 

— Думаю, так будет правильно, учитывая, что ты сошелся с моим сыном, — наконец сказал Джордж, сосредоточенно разглядывая собственные ноги. 

— Папа, — полнейшее потрясение в голосе Уилла заставило Ганнибала широко улыбнуться. — Боже правый, можно мы не будем говорить на эту тему? Нам всего лишь надо пересидеть где-то несколько часов.

Джордж развел руками. 

— Ну, думаю, для этого тебе не требуется мое разрешение, но если вдруг — то добро пожаловать.

Уилл потер лицо.

— Конечно, требуется. Мы не... я не затем сюда вернулся, чтобы... Блядь, я знал, что это хреновая идея.

Ганнибал боролся с желанием попытаться успокоить Уилла, инстинктивно чувствуя, что сейчас не время. Вместо этого он сделал еще один глоток, проглотив рычание от жуткого привкуса.

— Слушай, сынок, — заговорил Джордж. Он дернулся, словно собираясь шагнуть к сыну или протянуть к нему руку, но ничего такого не сделал. — Я, это… не скажу, что не рад тебя видеть. Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Но я не понимаю, почему из всех возможных мест ты решил отсидеться именно здесь, учитывая ситуацию. Надо думать, тут тебя будут искать в первую очередь и все такое...

— Они не знают, что ищут конкретно нас, — отмахнулся Уилл.

Джордж кивнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ну и ладно. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что... в общем, твой друг был прав, я действительно делал все, что мог, хоть этого и было чертовски мало. И мы оба это знаем. И если тебе нужно отсидеться — это самое малое, что я могу сделать.

Щедрое предложение, особенно если Джордж и правда следил за новостями о сыне. И все же он был искренен в своих чувствах, Ганнибал видел это и неизбежно вспоминал собственных дядю и тетю, молча терпевших его… привычки. Семья должна заботиться о своих. Наверное, после этого визита будет справедливо, если Ганнибал тоже познакомит Уилла со своей семьей.

— Весьма великодушно с вашей стороны, мистер Грэм, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Что ж, как я уже сказал, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — ответил Джордж, — тем более сейчас Рождество и все такое.

Ганнибал видел Уилла в неловко ссутуленных плечах Джорджа, в том, как он смущенно тер шею, избегая их взглядов. Это было так мило и любопытно, что Ганнибал почувствовал, как бесконтрольно, переполняя его, разрастается любовь к Уиллу.

Он выжидательно посмотрел на Уилла, вздернув бровь.

— Да, спасибо, пап.

Бросив еще один взгляд на Ганнибала, Джордж решительно забрал стакан из его рук, потом из рук Уилла.

— Эх, не могу ж я угощать Ганнибала Лектера этим пойлом, — сказал он, словно сам не веря, что эти слова срываются с его губ. — Пойдемте, у меня в заначке есть Jameson, который ребята с лодки подарили мне на семидесятилетие в прошлом мае.

Уилл бросил взгляд на Ганнибала, в котором растерянность мешалась с предупреждением, и они последовали за Джорджем в гостиную. Ганнибал подумал, что надо не забыть послать ему бутылку Glenfiddich пятидесятилетней выдержки, когда они окажутся в безопасности.


End file.
